Camera Work
by dropout kid
Summary: Naruto always considered himself to be an opportunist; so he merely saw being banished as a chance to start fresh and be someone different – a someone with pigtails. FemNaru. ON HIATUS.
1. Punkbitch

**- - camera work - -**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever through out this story! ~

* * *

Prologue

"But that's hardly enough time to bring Sasuke back!" Naruto exclaimed furiously, his tan cheeks flushing. Staring deep into the elder's eyes, he could evidently see that they really didn't care.

"You've trained with the best," Koharu snapped. "You spent two years under Jiraiya. Bringing Uchiha Sasuke back should not be too much of a trial for you. Besides, didn't you say you were going to continue to try and bring him back?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did. But—"

"And, if I'm recalling correctly, aren't you constantly making known your way of the ninja: that you'll never take back your word?"

"Yes, that's right," Naruto admitted grudgingly. Casting his eyes downward, he anxiously wrung his hands, running over the council's demands in his head.

"But what happens if I don't bring Sasuke back in the fixed time?" Naruto pressed nervously.

Koharu adjusted herself in her chair. "If that is ultimately your fate, I'm afraid we are going to have to take dire procedures."

"Dire procedures," Naruto repeated, furrowing his brow. "What does that mean?"

"You'll be banned from Konoha permanently, and your chakra will be sealed," Homura said briskly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What – no! That's not fair!" The blond whipped around, scanning the Hokage's office, searching madly for Tsunade. "Where did obaachan go?" Naruto demanded. "She can't agree with this…"

"The Hokage has protected you one too many times," Homura said sternly. "This state of affairs has now been put into our hands."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. This had to be a joke; a big, sick joke. Hanging his head, Naruto clenched his fists.

"When do I leave?" He muttered, weakly admitting defeat.

"Tomorrow at dawn," Homura said with a shadow of a satisfied grin on his aged face. "You'll spend tonight preparing for your journey. And I'd advise you to get as much sleep in as possible, since you'll be leaving early, and I doubt you'll be getting a large amount of sleep in the next four weeks."

"I've been on missions before," Naruto snarled. "I know exactly how to prepare."

"Yes, but this is your first, and potentially last, solo mission," Koharu said. "It would be very unwise of you to underestimate it."

Naruto grit his teeth, but never the less nodded in agreement.

"Very well, you're dismissed," Koharu concluded gravely.

Naruto nodded, and without one further look back at the elders, he stormed out of the Hokage's office.

"Gaki!" Tsunade exclaimed as soon as Naruto had stepped out into the hall. "I tried everything I could, but those damn elders shot down everything I had to say…"

"I know, obaachan," Naruto smiled sadly at the big-busted woman. "But you don't have to worry," Naruto quickly wiped his cheerless expression from his face and replaced it with his trademark smile. "I'll bring Sasuke back in time. I said I would, and I never go back on my word! That's my way of the ninja!" Naruto smiled good-naturedly.

Tsunade, however, did not mirror his happy expression. "How long did they give you?"

"Four week," Naruto sighed, quickly resuming his grave manner. "But they have quite a few leads on Sasuke, so at least I'll know where to start."

Tsunade shook her head. "They're so devious." She let out a growl. "They know Akatsuki is still after you."

Naruto nodded, not meeting Tsunade's gaze. "And they know I'd never be taken alive."

Tsunade closed her eyes, a worried look on her face. "Just be careful, gaki. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Naruto moved in, and pulled the older woman into a hug, which she immediately returned. "I know, obaachan. And thanks, for everything."

Tsunade pushed him away and smacked him upside the head. "Firstly, don't call me that." Her face softened. "And don't get all gushy on me; I might cry."

Naruto laughed. "Good bye, obaachan." Turning on his heel, he walked down the hallway to the building's exit. Everything felt illusive; like he was in a nightmare, and the whole lot was just a fuzzy blur.

He could hardly comprehend that he had four weeks to find Uchiha Sasuke, or he would be permanently banished from the only home he'd ever known. Raking a shaking hand through his spiky hair, he sadly walked through Konoha's dimly lit streets. The streets were almost bare; only four or five other people passed him on his walk back home. Once he reached his scarcely decorated apartment, he trudged to his bedroom and threw himself onto his bed, violent sobs racking his body.

It was inevitable. Even Naruto, nicknamed a "dobe", could forecast his fate. He knew he could kiss Konoha goodbye.

Chapter 1

Naruko adjusted her rucksack as she followed the busy crowds into the brightly lit city. She felt her eyeballs almost burn up at the sight of all the flashing lights. Sighing, she pushed all downbeat thoughts from her head; after all, this would be her new home now, so she might as well make the most of it.

Scanning the buildings that lined the streets, Naruko searched for any decent looking hotel that she thought didn't resemble a whorehouse. Unsurprisingly, she had to go quite a ways until she found a place she could even consider. Walking into the lobby, she wrinkled her nose; but it was better than nothing.

Stepping up to the front desk, Naruko had to struggle to not outwardly grimace as she felt the older man's eyes wander over her figure, which was hidden beneath very loose-fitting clothes. She had also hid her lengthy hair beneath an old, tattered hat she had found in her dresser when she had been cleaning out her apartment. She knew she looked ugly, but she hardly had time to primp that morning; she had been too busy packing her things away.

"I'd like a room," Naruko said loudly, breaking the silence. "I'm going to be staying for two nights, maybe more."

The man nodded, finally tearing his eyes away from her stature. "Alright. Are you sleeping alone?"

"Huh?" Naruko asked, eyes widening.

"Ah. Sorry – what I meant was do you require only one bed." The man smiled sheepishly.

Naruko nodded. "Oh, ha, yeah, that'd be good. I don't need that nice of a room, either. Just to sleep in, you know?"

"Right," the man agreed with a smirk. "Alright, here," he handed her a tab. "You stay here and sort out your money while I go and open the room for you."

Naruko nodded. Sighing, she rummaged through her bag. Thankfully, obaachan had been friendly enough to supply Naruko with enough money to last her a good, long time. Or, at least until Naruko finally got situated. Pulling out her money, Naruko waited patiently for the man to return.

"Okay, I'll just take the money here," he reached out his hand, happily accepting the yen she reluctantly forked over. "And here's your key. You're room 193, which is down that hallway over there, the very last door on the left."

Naruko flashed him a smile. "Thanks for your help."

"Of course," the man said with a bow. "And please, do not hesitate to ask if you need anything. I'm almost always available."

"Really, that's hard to believe," Naruko said sarcastically before dashing off to her room. Once inside the room, she dropped her bag to the floor and collapsed onto the stiff bed. However, it felt like a cloud to her sore, exhausted body.

"Guh, I have such a headache," Naruko moaned, rubbing her forehead. "Those lights are going to give me a seizure…" Sighing, Naruko stood up off the bed and walked over to the window that faced the busy streets. Sighing, she scanned the crowds. She had no idea what she was going to do for work in a place like this. She couldn't be a ninja; her chakra had been sealed. And she couldn't be a prostitute; she valued herself more than that.

Growling, she searched the streets again, until she caught sight of a billboard that stopped her in her tracks – Modeling. It was just right! She could be a model! When she was made up, Naruko could cause almost any male to swoon and faint due to blood loss. Besides, she already had a bit of experience, thanks to Jiraiya. When she had traveled with him, all those years ago, he had made her pose for a few amateur pictures until Naruko had ended up kicking his ass and burning the photos.

Smiling to herself and feeling a bit more prepared, Naruko quickly stripped herself of her baggy clothes and slipped into another large tee-shirt and cozy pants. Sliding underneath the bed's stiff covers, Naruko fell into a deep sleep the moment her head hit the pillow, planning on going to the modeling center tomorrow.

It was almost funny – going from a male shinobi to a female model. But as long as it would keep her on her feet and out of the streets, she really didn't care. Besides, how bad could being a model be?


	2. Operate

**Chapter 2**

"You're lucky I'm not useless, brat," Kyuubi spat, lip curling. "Otherwise you'd be dead."

Naruko narrowed her eyes, glaring at the large fox through the cage's bars. "But, like you always point out, if I'm dead, then you're dead; you need this as much as I do."

Kyuubi let out a low, rolling laugh. "You make a good point, kit." Losing the toothy smile, Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. "Tell me, how long do you plan on keeping up this act for?"

Naruko frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Your chakra was sealed," Kyuubi said. "You're henge is depending on me. The technique may be yours, but the ability behind it is me."

Naruko crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows. "You're saying this is too much for you?"

"I never said anything of the sort," Kyuubi snarled in response. "Don't play dumb with me, brat. Answer my question."

"I'm not sure exactly," Naruko admitted, eyes downcast. "Just until I get enough money to get comfortably situated, I guess."

"That could take ages," Kyuubi said quickly.

Naruko shook her head. "No, not with what I have planned. Trust me, with the way I look, and with the jobs and people in this town, I'll be set in no time."

Kyuubi remained silent, pondering her words.

"Please, just trust me," Naruko pleaded. "We're a team, you and me, and as of now we're all each other have. I need your help if we're ever going to get through this. I promise things will work out."

Kyuubi sighed deeply. "You really are acting like a girl, you know that, kit?"

Naruko flushed. "I am not – I'm just great at staying in character at all times. Who knows who could be watching? Besides, you're just jealous I'm a great actress."

"Actor," Kyuubi corrected with a smirk.

Naruko flushed a deeper red. "You know what I meant." She ignored the fox's chuckles that echoed off the dark walls. "So, what do you say?"

"I'll bite, for now," Kyuubi said warily. "When are you planning on starting your hunt for work?"

"Now, actually," Naruko sighed. "I promised to send letter back home…" She trailed off sadly, but then quickly collected herself. "I mean back to Konoha, once I got settled. So I want to hurry this up."

Kyuubi nodded silently. "Just be careful, kit. Remember – we're not invincible."

Naruko flashed Kyuubi a big grin, blue eyes twinkling. "Don't worry, I'll play it cool; remember, I'm not Uzumaki Naruto anymore."

* * *

Wandering through the city, which, even in broad daylight was packed with rowdy crowds, Naruko couldn't help but be proud of what she'd done with herself. Dressed cutely in a flirty skirt, which was short enough to tease, yet long enough to keep them guessing, and a nice tank top that, just like the skirt, left all the good parts to the men's imagination, Naruko confidently strolled towards her destination. She couldn't believe all the attention she was receiving; but, regardless, she was basking in it. When she was Naruto, sure, she'd get plenty of attention. But the looks he got were that of hatred and disgust. But now, all eyes that looked upon her were either dark with lust or bright with jealously.

Finally reaching the agency she had been directed to by the billboard outside of her hotel's window, Naruko opened the door and hurried inside. She sighed loudly when the building's cool air met her flushed skin. It felt good to be out of the hot sun.

"Do you have an appointment?" A nasally voice called over to her from across the room.

Naruko turned towards the woman with a scowl. "Oh, er, no, I didn't know I was supposed to."

The woman's face curled into a sneer. "What, you thought that you could just waltz in here and get a job?"

"Um, yes?" Naruko said, raising her eyebrows.

The lady laughed impolitely. "Sorry, sweetie, but that's not how it works."

"Yeah, you sound so sorry," Naruko murmured before smiling kindly at the woman. "Okay, well, then would you mind telling me how exactly it does work?"

The lady narrowed her eyes. "I'm not so sure you'd be too good a fit here; I'm so sorry." However, the lady's tone clearly insinuated that she, once again, was, in fact, not sorry at all.

Naruko opened her mouth to argue. However, before she could get a work out, a deep booming voice called out through the lobby.

"You, girl, you're blonde!"

Naruko looked over at the man, surprised to discover he was addressing her.

"Umm, yeah as far as I know," Naruko furrowed her brow.

"Good, get over here."

Naruko quickly shot a look at the lady, who was looking at her with an angry expression. Then, without a second thought, she hurried after the man, who was already walking down a large, fancy looking hallway.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Naruko," she answered with a grin. "And what do you need me for?"

"One of our models can't do the shoot without throwing up over everything," the man said briskly. "Dumb broad; I told her not to fucking drink. But does she listen? No; and because of that I'm out one model. And that—" he turned to Naruko – "is where you come in."

Naruko nodded willingly. "Cool."

"Naruko, right?" he waved her into a brightly lit room when she confirmed it with a nod. "Come over here; I need to get a better look at you."

Naruko suddenly felt very small. She resisted the urge to squirm under the man's scrutinizing gaze.

The man smirked. "Huh, I got lucky. Not too shabby." He stepped back and eyed her up and down. "Nice height and figure. Perfect curves, as well. And, of course, a wonderful chest." However, when his eyes reached her face, his smile vanished. Naruko inwardly groaned, knowing exactly what the man was looking at:

The three whisker marks that had marred her cheeks since she was a baby.

"I know," Naruko said, rolling her eyes. "They're not really ideal for a job like this, but you can always use make up to cover them, right?" She eyes shined hopefully. "Please, I just want to have a shot with this, and this might be my only chance. And the scars, they're—"

"Perfect," the man interrupted.

Naruko widened her eyes. "Um… What?"

"Perfect," the man reached out and ran a finger down her cheeks, tracing a light whisker mark. "Distinct, exotic, desirable. You know, I've got a good feeling about you."

Naruko cringed at his gesture, which thankfully went unnoticed by the man.

The man smirked. "Here, try this on." He tossed a dress at the blonde-haired girl.

Naruko caught what she would hardly consider 'clothes'. "You need me to wear this? It's practically the size of my toe."

He winked. "My name is Nakamura Akira, and if you impress me, you can consider me your new manager."

"Holy crap, seriously?!" Naruko squeaked, eyes wide.

Looking at the dress in Naruko's hand, he grinned. "Show me what you can do, and I promise I'll make you a star."

Before Naruko could respond, Akira turned around and pointed towards a small room across the hall from the room they were standing in. "You have five minutes to change; when you're done, come in here so we can take care of your make up."

Naruko, feeling flustered, only nodded and allowed the smirking man to lead her into the other room.


	3. Knee Deep

**Chapter 3**

She felt naked compared to her normal attire, which consisted of baggy, loose-fitting clothes that allowed her to move. She only wore skirts when she had to, like today; however, she tried not to make a habit of it. She was, after all, a boy at heart.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Oi, you done in there?" Akira called impatiently. "It's been five minutes; we've got to get a move on. Come out and let me have a look at you."

Naruko sighed. Opening the door, she nearly gagged when she saw Akira practically drooling over the sight of her. God, men were gross. She tugged at the dress she was wearing. It was a hot pink, too short, showed off her entire back, and showed too much cleavage for her taste.

"Is this really what I'm going to wear?" Naruko asked crossly. "It's not really my style. And, to be honest, it makes me look like a whore."

"No, it's perfect," Akira shook his head. "When you're a model, it's not about being you. You're not Naruko anyone. You're the person we tell you to be. Got it?"

Naruko hesitated, but nodded none the less, "yeah, if you say so." She followed after him when he stalked off into a brightly lit room.

"This is where you'll be getting your hair and make up done," he announced. He pointed over towards a skinny, cute-looking young man who was currently fussing over another model's hair. "That's Hideaki, our personal stylist, who will soon be your best friend." Akira glanced at his watch before looking back at Naruko. "I've got to be at the shoot in three minutes." He grabbed Naruko's hand and brought it to his lips. Then, to her horror and surprise, he pressed a light kiss to her knuckles. Then he nodded over to Hideaki. "Go introduce yourself; he'll take care of you."

"Thanks," Naruko nodded, wiping her hand on her dress. Looking over to Hideaki, she was pleased to see he had finished with the other model. Smiling brightly, she walked over to him. "Hi! I'm Naruko and I was told to see you?"

Hideaki broke out into a wide grin that Naruko almost laughed at; it was so large it practically split his face in half. "Ooh, yes, I heard there was going to be a new face here." He grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her over to the chair where he had been working on the other girl before. "In case you don't know, I'm Hideaki." He leaned in close to Naruko's face. "God, you're gorgeous. I am so jealous."

"Oh, um, thanks?" Naruko laughed.

Hideaki winked. Leaning in, he pursed his lips as he closely inspected her hair and face. "Those scars on your cheeks," he said finally. "What did Akira-sama say about those?"

"He said he liked them," Naruko recalled with a shrug. "But if you don't think they should be covered or something—"

"Oh god no," he exclaimed. "I was just going to say that there's no way in hell I'm covering them up. They're incredibly sexy." Naruko laughed at that, which made him laugh as well. "Now, to be honest, you don't need much. I'm thinking just a bit on your eyes, to make them pop even more. They're a gorgeous color, by the way. And with your hair, it's long enough that it'll look good down with the dress. I think I'll just tease it a bit, and possibly curl it. Depends, I guess."

Naruko nodded in agreement to everything he was saying. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you think is best."

Then he went to work; Naruko didn't think it was possible for one man to style so fast. However, as he danced around her with grace only a gay stylist could pull off, the only thing she was able to do is sit there in awe, and comply with the random commands Hideaki would ask of her.

"Alright, sweetie, I think you're done," he turned her around, so she could finally get a good look at herself. She gasped at what she saw. No wonder he was the stylist; she looked fucking amazing!

"Wow," she breathed, looking at herself. "You're a genius, you know."

Hideaki laughed. "You're a doll. But you should probably head over to the set now."

"Sure," Naruko stood up from the comfy swivel chair she had been sitting on. "And, um, where exactly would that be?" She bit her lip inquiringly.

"God, you're so cute," he flicked her lightly on the nose. "Come here, I'll show you." He took her by the hand and pulled her towards the door. "Just walk all the way down this hall, turn left, and continue until you reach the third door on your right. You don't have to knock or anything; just go on in. You should see Akira-sama, as well as some other girls."

Naruko nodded, heart beating fast. She never thought she would be this nervous. Hideaki must have sensed her nervousness because he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, pretty girl. You'll knock them dead, I can just tell. You know, I don't normally pick favorites, but," he leaned in close, like he was telling her a deep, dark secret, "though I just met you, I already love you and your smile."

Naruko beamed at him. Quickly, she whispered a quick thank you before hurrying out the door and down the hallway. The sooner she got it over with, the better.

* * *

"So, you're the new girl?" A bleach-blonde stick approached Naruko the instant she walked into the room. "Akira-sama mentioned you; my name's Emiko."

"Naruko," she gave her a small wave. "Nice to meet you." She took a sweeping glance around the room. "So, this is it, huh?"

Emiko nodded. "Trust me, it gets smaller once you've been here a while." She shrugged. "A lot smaller, actually."

"How long have you been working here?" Naruko asked.

"Since I was fourteen," she replied. "I'm turning nineteen soon. I'm planning on getting out of here, though, pretty soon. Akira-sama's set up a few interviews for me, and my portfolio is almost perfected."

"Wow," Naruko sighed dramatically. "What do you have in mind?"

"Something… different," Emiko said hesitantly. "I don't know. I was thinking something more adult."

Naruko widened her eyes. "Like… being a porn star?"

Emiko chuckled lightly at her expression. "Yeah, something like that. I don't know, though. Everything is up in the air right now."

Naruko smiled uncomfortably. "Well, uh, I wish you luck with whatever it is you get into."

"Thanks," Emiko said with a sheepish smile.

"Naru-chan," Akira hollered at her from across the room. "Come over here."

Naruko turned to Emiko. "Sorry; creepy manager chap is calling."

Emiko laughed. "Sure, I'll catch you later, alright?"

Naruko nodded, and then hurried over to where Akira was waiting for her. When he saw her up close he smiled, sending chills up her spine and setting off her creep-radar.

"Hideaki really outdid himself," he smiled. "Naruko, I'd like you to meet someone." He waved over a rather attractive man who looked to be in hid mid-twenties. "This is Masanori, this shoot's photographer and an absolute genius with the camera."

Shaking the man's hand firmly, she gave him a wide smile. "Salutations." She snorted after she said this; she loved this word oh so much, and she couldn't resist using it with this man.

He gave her an odd look, but then it promptly turned into a smile. "Ah, so this is the famous Naruko I've heard so much about." He exchanged a look with Akira. "He's right, you're absolutely gorgeous." Leaning in, he observed her cheeks with genuine interest. "Where exactly did you get these?"

Naruko cleared her throat. "I've had them ever since I can remember. I could have been born with them, I guess. I'm not sure."

He nodded. "They're captivating. You look like a fox." He smirked at his pun.

"Listen, Naruko," Akira stepped forward. "We've already finished the shoot with the other girls." He nodded towards the girls who were slowly leaving the set. Naruko's face fell. However, after seeing this, Akira shook his head quickly. "No, that's not what I meant." He nodded towards Masanori. "I wanted Masanori to take some individual pictures of you. You've got a short of captivating look that I'd really like to study."

Naruko frowned. "Um, what do you mean by study?"

Akira shook his head. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. It's just that when you get a particular model that seems to break the stereotypical mold, you want to look into them because they are different." He shrugged, making Naruko furrow her brow. He was so weird.

"Hmm, well, alright," she agreed indifferently. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Akira smiled with relief at her agreement. He pointed over to the lone, gold-colored couch that was sitting up against a bare, white wall. "You'll be working with that."

Naruko nodded, and walked over slowly. "So, do I do anything in particular?" She chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous and I haven't really had much experience…"

"Don't worry, its fine," Masanori smiled, walking over towards all of his camera equipment. "You've got to start somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, right," Naruko agreed, sitting down awkwardly. Shifting nervously, she decided she would sit with her legs crossed. She fumbled with the hem of her dress before looking up at Masanori, who was already positioned behind the camera.

Looking up at her, he gave her a comforting smile. "Just act sexy, but classy." He furrowed his brow in thought. "Just think about if you were a boy, what would you want to see?"

Naruko almost laughed, but just responded with a curt nod. Uncrossing her legs, she got into the position she'd knew would entice almost every straight male. Leaning forward slightly, she as modestly as possible showed a bit of cleavage, and craned her neck a bit, making her look more elegant. Then, slowly, she looked intently at the camera, her bright eyes fierce. Opening her mouth slightly, she finally stopped adjusting, and waiting for the camera to start clicking. However, instead of clicking, she heard a string of curse words and a loud thud. Akira had fainted. Peeking out from behind his camera, Masanori wiped his bloody nose.

"You're a natural." Finally the camera started flashing. "And you're fucking gorgeous."

Naruko couldn't help but feel a little proud. Maybe modeling wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. BYOB

**Chapter 4**

"You weren't half bad, brat," Kyuubi uncharacteristically praised a smirking Naruko.

She was lying down on her hotel bed, hands behind her head. "Thanks, Kyuu," Naruko smiled. "It wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. I think they liked me, don't you?"

Kyuubi chuckled, but didn't say anything.

"So, I'm thinking about writing to Konoha now," Naruko announced, closing her eyes. "I'm sure obaachan will be pleased with that, since I promised. And Sakura-chan too. I hardly said good bye to her."

"What're going to say?" Kyuubi asked. "Are you going to tell them how you're a porn star?" He laughed when Naruko sat upright in bed.

Naruko gaped. "I am not a porn star, you stupid fox! Akira-sama even confirmed that for me!" Naruko crossed her arms childishly.

"Was that before or after he fainted at your first photo shoot?" Kyuubi chuckled teasingly.

Naruko rolled her eyes and lay back down. "Shove it, baka. Say whatever you like about this, but you can't deny that this is good for us."

"I know that, kit," Kyuubi said reluctantly. Shifting in his cage, he cocked his head to the side. "What're going to do about tonight?"

Naruko scowled. She had been invited by Akira to a large, A-list party. He, along with almost every other person at the agency, had advised her against missing it. However, Naruko was hesitant; she was exhausted, and had planned on sleeping all weekend long. But she knew that this party would be really good for her. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know yet." She opened her eyes, scanning the hotel room's peeling ceiling. "I'll probably go. I know this will be a really good opportunity for me, so I'd be a fool to miss it." She rolled over onto her stomach. "And besides, if I don't like it, I can just leave. At least I'll know what it's all about."

"Seems smart enough," Kyuubi agreed with her. "But what are you going to wear, your orange jumpsuit?" He snorted at his question.

Naruko laughed. "And you're calling me a girl? I cannot believe you just asked what I'm going to be wearing." She shook her head when Kyuubi growled. "Don't worry about that; Emiko said I can come over and borrow something of hers."

Kyuubi frowned at this. "Isn't that the girl who is the size of your pinky?" When Naruko nodded, he looked slightly puzzled. "You may be skinny, brat, but you're not that skinny."

Naruko rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Kyuu. She's been a model for almost five years, remember? She's bound to have something that'll fit me." She glanced at the clock before letting out a groan. "We need to be at her apartment in ten minutes."

Kyuubi sighed deeply. "Then you'd better get going, brat. I can assure you it'll take longer than you'd think to cover up those bags of yours."

Naruko gasped. "What the – you baka!" She growled. "You're lucky I'm in a hurry, or I'd totally kick your furry ass."

Picking herself up off the bed, Naruko headed out of her hotel room, trying her best to ignore Kyuubi's echoing laughter.

* * *

"I can assure you you're going to find something," Emiko lead Naruko to her room. Walking over to her closet, she pulled back the doors to reveal the most packed assortment of clothes Naruko had ever seen. She felt her eye twitch. "I never get rid of anything, so, as you can see, I have quite a collection going on." She laughed. "Feel free to try on whatever you want."

Naruko nodded. "Thanks for letting me borrow your stuff, Emiko. The only things I have to wear are… jumpsuits and baggy pants. " She eyed the closet. "So this is a really big help."

"No problem," the girl told her with a smile. "Take your time. I'm going to go hop in the shower; I'll be out in a few."

Naruko nodded, never taking her eyes off of the seemingly endless collection of clothes. How the hell was she supposed to pick out an outfit when she couldn't even tell whether or not the tubular shaped thing she had grabbed out of the closet was a skirt or a shirt?

"Really, why don't you just kill me?"

* * *

"Oh my god, that is perfect on you," Emiko praised, a smile on her face. "Most people couldn't pull off that dress, but you make it look so easy!"

Naruko smiled proudly. After searching through the clothes for about twenty minutes, she finally came across a dress that she thought was half-way decent. It was orange, and came to about the middle of her thigh. The dress went straight across her chest, just like a strapless dress would, not showing any cleavage. It then had thin straps that started right next to her armpits, which then when up and met behind her neck, like a halter top. The only remotely sexy thing about it, besides its length, was the amount of back it showed, which was quite a bit; too much for Naruko's liking at least. But still, it was better than any other dress she had seen thus far.

"Here, this would go perfect with it," Emiko rummaged through a large drawer before handing Naruko a beautiful, silver barrette. "You can just put your hair up in a messy pony and use that to hold it up. It gets really hot in the clubs, and since you have really long and thick hair, I would put it up."

Naruko gave Emiko an appreciative smile, accepting the clip. "Thanks; it's nice."

Emiko shrugged. "You can use my bathroom to apply any make up that you need." She nodded towards the room she had emerged from only minutes ago. "I have almost anything you'd need, so feel free to use whatever you want."

"God, you're such a real girl," Naruko gushed before she could stop herself. Ignoring Emiko's confused look, she swore silently and ran to the other room.

"Damn," Naruko cursed when she caught sight of Emiko's make up collection. The girl wasn't kidding; she had everything. Awkwardly picking up what Naruko thought might be eyeliner she took off the cap and inspected it closely. To her relief, it was indeed eyeliner. Looking at herself in the mirror, she leaned in closely and tried to remember how Hideaki had applied the make up to her eyes. She tried to copy his movements the best she could. He made it look so easy.

"Having trouble?" Emiko asked from the doorway. Laughing, she walked over to Naruko. "Here, let me help you before you end up poking out your eye."

"Thanks," Naruko said sheepishly, handing Emiko the eyeliner. "I'm kind of new with the whole make up thing, as you can tell…"

"It's no big deal," Emiko said, leaning in and applying the eyeliner easily. "I'm nowhere as good as Hideaki, but I can help you. But you don't need much make up."

Naruko smiled. "Thanks." Opening her eyes, she remembered what she had wanted to ask Emiko. "Hey, is Hideaki going to be there tonight?"

Emiko nodded. "Of course; Hideaki is almost the poster child for these type functions. He never misses a party. It's kind of sad, actually." Naruko laughed at this, picturing the loud stylist dancing at the party; she really couldn't wait.

"Alright, I think you're all set. What do you think?" Emiko pulled away, nodding for Naruko to look into the mirror. When Naruko did, she beamed and let out a squeal.

"Wow, I never thought primping could be this fun!" Naruko grinned. "Okay, here, I'll get out of your way. Oh and I never even noticed; your dress is awesome!"

Emiko looked down at herself uncertainly. "You think? I wasn't sure."

"No, it's so cool," Naruko nodded seriously. "I'd totally wear it. And it has some orange in it. That right there just makes it so much better."

"Alright," Emiko smiled. "I'll take your advice." She rummaged through her make up before finding whatever it was she needed. "I'll only be a second, and then we can head out. We're meeting a few streets over where the limo will be picking us up."

"Limo," Naruko repeated, eyes almost popping out of her head. "We're riding in a fucking limo?"

Emiko shot her a confused look. "Well duh. What, did you think we were walking?"

"Um, yeah," Naruko admitted. "Wow, I've never ridden in a limo before."

Emiko laughed. "Yeah, well you'll get used to it. We go almost everywhere in a limo. It gets old pretty fast, to be honest." Emiko smile at Naruko. "You've got a lot to learn, you know that, kiddo?"

Naruko smiled back. "Yeah, but at least I've got you helping me, wise Emiko-sensei."

"Very true," Emiko agreed with a smile. "Alright. I think I'm all set." She tossed all of her make up back into the numerous bins she had taken them from. "Now we need shoes. We'll find those in my front closet. Then we're out of here. Sound good?"

Naruko nodded, beaming; she was so excited.

"Cool," Emiko grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you again!" Hideaki exclaimed, pulling Naruko into a bone-crushing hug. "Aw, look at you! You look so cute! Who did your make up? It's impressive."

"Emiko," Naruko smiled at the grinning stylist. "And you think so?"

"Yes!" He nodded furiously. "I like, seriously, just want to pick you up and put you in my pocket, you're so adorable."

Naruko couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at this. "So, this is where we wait for the limo?"

"Ooh yes," Hideaki clapped his hands excitedly. "You just wait – the limo rides are almost the best parts. A car filled with gorgeous people; it's so fun."

Naruko laughed. "So, after the limo ride, when we get to the club, what happens?"

Hideaki tapped his chin. "Well… we all pile out of the limo and walk in; we never have to wait in the line; that's for normal people. We get VIP treatment."

"VIP treatment?" Naruko asked, her eyes widening. "That's so cool."

"You're telling me," Hideaki agreed. "Then we get these über cool wristbands that basically say we can do whatever the hell we want. And, then, well… we just party, I guess." Then, gasping, he grabbed Naruko's arm, his eyes wide. "Oh my god, sweetie, I'm so glad I remembered – Akira-sama told me to give you the standard warnings and stuff."

"What warnings?" Naruko asked, furrowing her brow.

Hideaki cleaned his throat, looking professional. Naruko laughed at this. "Basically, don't do anything too stupid that could make Akira-sama look bad. And, also, don't let any creepers get too close to you, because you know they'll try." Hideaki shrugged. "You'll have bodyguards and everything, but that doesn't mean some weirdo won't break the system." He sighed. "That's like it, I think. I don't know; there isn't much you need to worry about." He smiled. "Just have fun. It's a blast, I promise."

Naruko nodded, giving Hideaki a thankful smile. "Both you and Emiko have been such a big help. I really appreciate it."

Hideaki waved his hand dismissively. "You're so worth it, cutie." Then, letting out an excited gasp, he pointed at the sleek looking car that was approaching them slowly. "Look, there's the limo! Finally!"

Naruko felt her heart flutter excitedly when she caught sight of the black limo. Once it had stopped, she felt Hideaki grab her hand.

"You're so sitting by me," he announced with a smile. "This is going to be so fun!"

Dragging her into the limo, she felt her eyes widen at the sight; Hideaki wasn't kidding – the limo was literally full of gorgeous people; gorgeous people with flawless smiles, perfect faces, and musical laughs.

"Get ready," Hideaki whispered into Naruko's ear, seeing her expression. "This is just the beginning."


	5. HTML Rulez Dood

**Chapter 5**

Naruko could hardly wait when she stepped out of the limo and onto the dark red carpet that led them to the club's doors. Naruko beamed, looking around. However, she stopped staring and started wincing as all of the flashing bulbs nearly blinded her. And although she heard many of the paparazzi call out for her, she, for the sake of her eyesight, ran quickly inside of the club.

Once inside, it took her a long moment for her eyes to adjust; the contrast of the light was so different, it almost gave her a headache. When she (finally) could see, she gasped. The club was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was big, much bigger than she expected. And there were neon lights flashing in every which direction, though they weren't nearly as bright as the cameras outside. There was a DJ's booth that was to one side of the club, and a large, elegant looking bar on the other. There were booths scattered throughout the room, which were already beginning to fill up with people. And then, in the middle, of course, was the large, bare section that Naruko assumed was where people danced.

"You like what you see?" Hideaki asked with a grin. When Naruko nodded, he sighed. "It gets smaller once you've been here a lot. You'll get to know it like the back of your hand."

Naruko laughed. "It's funny – almost every person I've run into tells me that a certain place gets smaller after I've been around it for a while."

"Then it must be true!" Hideaki exclaimed, making Naruto smile. "Come on, Akira-sama wanted me to show you to him when you arrived."

"Ew," Naruko grimaced. "Where is the old dingbat?"

"VIP lounge, of course," Hideaki replied, like it was the most obvious thing. "Trust me, Akira-sama wouldn't be caught dead down here with all the 'hooligans', as he likes to call them." He grabbed Naruko's hand and expertly led her through the crowds. When he had finally reached the door to the VIP room, he stopped.

"Hey Taro-san," he said with a smile. "This is Naruko – Akira-sama's model he was asking for. Would you mind if I escorted her in?" Taro peered into Naruko's face for a moment before waving the two through.

"God, doesn't he look like a gorilla on acid?" Hideaki whispered to Naruko as soon as the beefy man was out of earshot.

Naruko covered her mouth with her hand, her shoulders shaking with laughter. "Wow, I don't think I've ever heard a better comparison than that just there."

Hideaki grinned. "Okay, you see that door up there, at the end of this hallway? That's where Akira-sama is, and that's where you need to go. I've actually got to run downstairs for a few moments – I'm meeting the boyfriend, and I don't want to keep him waiting."

"You have a boyfriend, huh?" Naruko asked with a suggestive smile. "What's his name?"

"Dais**uke**," Hideaki said, his eyes shining slightly. "And oh my god, you wouldn't believe how cute he is. I'll be sure to introduce you to him; he's dying to meet you, since I've told him all about you."

"You told him about me?" Naruko asked. "I'm honored."

"But of course," Hideaki laughed. "Give me twenty minutes tops, okay? Then I promise I'll come and join you again. Sound good to you?"

Naruko nodded, giving him the "nice guy" pose. "Thanks, Hideaki. I'll see you then!" Naruko then turned and walked towards the doorway.

The VIP lounge wasn't much different than the main level of the club. The only real differences Naruko noticed were the size, number of flashing neon lights, and lack of blaring music. It appeared that the lounge was more of a place to converse, rather than to grind up on each other. However, that didn't seem to stop two scantily-dressed women who were sensually sliding up and down a pole that was positioned in the middle of the room. How pathetic. Naruko couldn't resist wrinkling her nose at the sight.

"So I'm guessing it would be useless to ask if you were at all interested in dancing up there." Akira laughed heartily, coming up behind Naruko, after seeing her expression. "Don't worry, that's not what I have in mind for you at all."

Naruko forced a grin. "Akira-sama, hello there. So, uh, Hideaki said that you requested my presence." Naruko decided to get straight to the point; she didn't want to loiter in the room longer than she had to.

"Yes, that's indeed true," Akira nodded. "Oh – You look beautiful this evening, by the way." He cleared his throat. "But, the reason I requested your presence is because I have someone, a very close friend, I'd like you to meet: the current owner of the cherished Icha Icha series, Sen Iwao."

Naruko almost felt her jaw drop all the way to the floor.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!??!?"

"I'm not sure if you're familiar with the name Jiraiya, but he was the original author. After his tragic death almost two years ago, however, the series came to a halt. But, thankfully, Iwao was able to pick it back up, and sales are going better than ever."

Naruko narrowed her eyes, slightly suspicious about where he was going with this.

"Wait, and you want me to talk with Iwao because?"

"We want you to be the star of the new Icha Icha movie!" Akira exclaimed, a wide grin on his face. "We've looked at the photos you've taken with Masanori, and we also have taken some of our own shots out of the studio."

"You mean like you've been stalking me?" Naruko asked, aghast.

"No, don't look at it as stalking!" Akira corrected her. "We were simply… doing our homework, that's all!"

"Ah, yes. Homework indeed," a voice agreed with Akira. Naruko peered around Akira to see a tall, strongly-built man who looked to be in his early fifties or so. Naruko guess this was Iwao. She smiled at him nicely; despite the fact that the man was a pervert, he still deserved a bit of respect. Well, for now at least.

"Sen Iwao," he introduced himself, although Naruko hardly needed to hear it again. "Naruko-chan, it's a pleasure to meet you; and, my god, you're as pretty as Akira described you to be. The way he spoke of you you'd think he had seen an angel."

"That's kind of weird," Naruko said honestly. "I think I resemble a well groomed fox, to be honest. Well, on some days, at least." She trailed off, her brow furrowed in thought. "Hmm, actually, I can't remember what Sakura-chan said I resembled. It might have been a fox. Or, then again, it could have been another sort of rodent-like thing…"

However, Iwao didn't notice Naruko's confusion as he threw back his head and let out a loud laugh. "I like you. Here, do you want a drink? Let me buy you a drink!"

Naruko grinned. "Oh, that'd be peachy." Who was she to turn down some free sake?

"Good girl," he praised with a smile. He looked at Akira for a moment before saying, "Akira, my good friend, would you mind accompanying me over to the bar?" Akira agreed wordlessly. "Good, good. Now, Naruko-chan, don't run off; we'll be right back."

"Goody. I really can't wait," Naruko said sarcastically, her eyes following the two men as they strolled away from her and towards the bar. She looked away from them, and crossed her arms nervously. She jumped about a mile high when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hideaki," she let out a relieved breath. "Thanks for coming back."

"I said I would, didn't I?" He said with a smile. "Why are you standing here all alone? Where did Akira-sama get off to? And what did he want with you?"

"He's accompanying Sen Iwao, who is currently getting me a drink." Naruko sighed. "And he is the reason Akira-sama asked for me."

"Isn't he the man who took over the whole Icha Icha bonanza?" Hideaki asked with his face scrunched up in thought. "Ooh, I get it now. They want you in the movie, do they?"

Naruko nodded. "I've never read the books, but as far as I'm aware of, they're all complete smut. Is that true?"

Hideaki nodded. "Sorry to break it to you, but yeah, that's about all the books are: smut. You could always turn down the role, you know. It's not like you have to do it."

Naruko let out a groan. "But that'd be terrible for my reputation that I don't even have yet, right? God, I never ever in a million years thought I'd ever be making a decision like this one." Naruko looked out the only window in the VIP lounge, and wondered nostalgically what her friends in Konoha were up to; she wondered how they were all doing: obaachan, Sakura, and all the others who were close to her.

And then her mind wandered, of course, to Sasuke. It was like she could never go more than a few long hours without think about him. Some way or another, he always seemed to find his way into her thoughts, whether she wanted him there or not. And, most times, it was 'not'. She wondered what he was up to; she assumed he was probably training with that team of his. He was probably miles away from her, living his life he always wanted to, not once thinking about the blond he had destroyed and left behind.

However, she couldn't have been farther from the truth.

* * *

"Damn, I'm never going to get over how sweet these lights are," Suigetsu grinned, taking a sip of his water. "How much do you think they are? I want to buy one for my room. I'm thinking blue, or maybe green. What about you, Karin?"

The red-haired girl shot Suigetsu a death glare, before angrily turning back to her soda.

"What the hell are you so pissy about?" Suigetsu asked, rolling his eyes. "You were the one who suggested going out to a place like this, and now you're acting like you'd rather be anywhere else. You'd better make up your mind, woman, before I decide to remove your brain completely via my sword. God knows how inspiring that would be…"

Karin gritted her teeth. "When I said we should work on team bonding, jackass, I wasn't exactly referring to you. I was talking about me and Sasuke-kun." She looked out of the corner of her eye at the bitter looking Uchiha who was staring uninterestedly at the dance floor. He hadn't even touched his drink. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to dance?" Karin asked hopefully, seeing him eye the dancing people.

"No," Sasuke said bluntly, looking away from the crowded dance floor.

"Who would want to dance with you, ugly cow?" Suigetsu taunted with a bad-mannered grin on his face. After he noticed Karin's face quickly becoming the shade of her hair, he looked away from her, a satisfied smile on his face. Opening her mouth, she prepared to retort. However, before she could get a word out, she was interrupted by a colorfully dressed and troubled looking man.

"Hi there, I'm sooo sorry to butt in, but I was just wondering if you've seen my friend around." He bit his lip and scrunched up his face, thinking. "She's like, a little shorter than me, and she has blonde hair. And she's tan, with simply a gorgeous complexion. And the prettiest blue eyes you'll ever see. She's wearing an orange dress, too. Oh! And she has the most adorable little whisker-like scars on her cheeks. Seen her around by chance?"

"No, now go away," Karin snapped promptly with a frown.

Suigetsu sniggered. "Oi, dude, are you mad? You shouldn't go around talking like that unless you want to be labeled as a total homo. And then people will want to kick your ass."

The man stopped and looked sternly at the boy. "Firstly, my name is Hideaki, not dude. Secondly, I can say whatever I please, because where I live, we're granted freedom of speech. And, thirdly," his green eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Whoever said that there was anything wrong with being homosexual?" Suigetsu's smile instantaneously slid from his face and awkward silence fell upon the table.

"We haven't seen your friend," Sasuke broke the silence, his eyes glued to the ceiling. "But if you're that desperate, we'll be of assistance."

All three of his team members looked at him, their expressions full of shock.

"We… will?" Karin asked slowly with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Yeah, says who?" Suigetsu challenged. "I don't want to help out this flamer."

Juugo didn't say anything, but merely looked at Sasuke curiously.

"I wouldn't want you to annoy other people like you did us, or someone might actually kick your ass," Sasuke said uninterestedly. "Besides, sitting down at the table is boring, and the view isn't all that great."

Karin, who was sitting across from him, felt tears form in her eyes; she found it heartbreaking how she would never be good enough for the sole man she'd eternally, sincerely love. Oh yes, heartbreaking indeed.

"Move, Suigetsu," Sasuke said coolly, giving Suigetsu a look that wordlessly cautioned him against protesting. Finally, Suigetsu grudgingly moved out of the way, allowing Sasuke to get up from the booth.

"Thanks so much," Hideaki said with a large smile. "She was in the VIP lounge until we left, and that was about five minutes ago; these old guys were making her feel way uncomfortable."

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

"Right, well, I guess we can split up, and then meet at the front of the DJ booth in ten minutes. You remember my description of her, don't you?"

Sasuke gave him a look, before walking past Hideaki and into the sea of dancing people. Hideaki made an unpleasant face before also fighting his way through the crowds, heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sasuke thought warily as he easily dodged yet another girl who attempted to dance with him. Although it didn't make sense to him, he knew that the man must've been talking about Naruto. Sasuke highly doubted that another human being had 'little whisker-like scars' on their cheeks.

The man had also mentioned blonde hair, tan skin, and blue eyes, which Naruto was also well-known for. However, the only thing that confused him was the dress, and the fact that Hideaki had been calling Naruto "her".

Of course, it was entirely possible that Naruto was in his Sexy No Jutsu form. And Sasuke wouldn't put it past him, either. However, although he had tried more than once, he was, mysteriously enough, incapable of sensing Naruto's chakra at all. Because he'd grown up with Naruto, he could easily detect the boy's charismatic chakra. Now, however, he couldn't distinguish one that could possibly be Naruto's.

Sasuke glanced at the clock. He had been searching for his target for almost six minutes now, and he still hadn't found anything. He scowled, deciding to just head back to the table. It was the truth why he'd gotten up; he was tired of sitting across from Karin, who unfortunately resembled a lovesick puppy that needed to be shot multiple times in the head until it was totally unrecognizable. He ran his fingers through his hair, and turned around. However, before he could get more than a step, he heard a voice that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Teme?"


	6. Fat Lip

**Chapter 6**

Naruko stood there, her mouth hanging open, eyes wide. She looked like a fish. She felt her blood boil. Then, losing her ladylike act in one quick moment, she grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt, and dragged him forward.

"Teme!" Naruko repeated, although this time not as a question. "You sure as hell better have a good explanation for this."

Sasuke only stared back, his expression unreadable.

"What the hell are you doing here, teme?" Naruko demanded, face flushing. "Honestly, it's like I can never escape you." Looking around the packed dance floor, she gritted her teeth. "You're coming with me. Let's go."

And before Sasuke had any time to protest, she pulled him along behind her, ignoring his attempts to free himself from her iron grip.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked as soon as the two of them were in a hallway, where they could actually hear. "Why do you look like this?"

Naruko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Because of your dumb ass, that's why." She sighed. "This is all because of you, Sasuke. I had to change my whole goddamn life style because you're such a headstrong bastard who wouldn't know friendship if it butt-raped you in a secluded alleyway."

Sasuke looked at her a long moment before saying slowly, "dobe, did you just say butt-raped?"

Naruko wrinkled her nose. "So what if I did? I can say whatever the hell I want."

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't take you serious in that henge. Change back, now."

Naruko's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you think that if I could, I would? I can't, teme, because, like I've said, of you."

"What have I done that made you end up getting stuck like that?" Sasuke asked, eyeing Naruko's feminine figure up and down.

Naruko stomped her foot angrily before poking Sasuke in the chest. "I swear, if I had my chakra back right now, I'd kick your ass into the brothel across town, teme."

Sasuke frowned. "You can't use your chakra." Inwardly, a light bulb went off in his head; no wonder he wasn't able to sense any of Naruto's chakra.

"Nope," Naruko said, hanging her head. "And this henge is what has been keeping me alive, really." She shook her head. "I've gotten into modeling, teme. Can you believe it? I went from being a kick ass ninja to prancing around in my underwear in front of a camera. How wrong is that?"

"You've pranced around in your underwear?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Do you have to take everything so literally?" Naruko snapped. "Honestly, I don't need you being a smartass right now. I've already got enough to deal with."

Sasuke looked at Naruko curiously. "Like what?"

"For example," Naruko cleared her throat. "Do you know how fucking hard it is to not say half the shit I want to say? And ramen – holy shit on an alter do I miss it. I have wet dreams about it. Do you know how wrong that is?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yes, dobe, I have a vague idea."

"Yeah, well, it blows," Naruko tugged angrily on the dress she was wearing. "I'm beginning to think like a girl, teme." Naruko widened her eyes, looking genuinely frightened. "Do you know how sickening it is to think that clothes are 'cute' and have to act interested around all those old perverts who want me to act in their creepy _Icha Icha_ movies?"

"_Icha Icha_ – as in the novels Kakashi-sensei was always reading?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Naruko shuddered. "Honestly, you can't even fathom how wonderful it feels to talk to a boy, teme. Not that Hideaki isn't a boy, it's just that if I were to say some of the things I want to, he'd probably shit his designer pants, and then he'd cry, which would be way awkward."

"Dobe," Sasuke interrupted. "Hideaki – is he that flamboyant boy who was looking for you?"

"He was?" Naruko sighed. "Of course he was. I kind of ditched him a bit ago. But really, I can only listen about his boyfriend and the wonderful sex they have for so long. Now he's probably having a panic attack. I think he's convinced I'm going to get butt-raped or something…"

"In an alley," Sasuke agreed seriously.

Naruko snorted and flashed Sasuke a lazy grin. "You're a real bastard, you know. And although I really want to beat the shit out of you, I'm kind of happy to see you. Does that make any sense?"

"I suppose," Sasuke shrugged. "But I don't understand what you're talking about, turning into a girl. You seem kind of… normal. Well, for you, at least."

Naruko stopped, pondering that thought. Then, opening her eyes and gasping, she grabbed Sasuke's forearm tightly. "Holy shit, teme, I have a wicked idea!"

Sasuke yanked his arm from Naruko's grip. "I'm not interested, dobe."

"Oh come on," Naruko exclaimed angrily. "It's the least you can do for me, after you completely fucked up everything. Come on, teme, I know you're not _that_ heartless."

Sasuke stared at Naruko for a long moment before narrowing his dark eyes. "Let me hear your idea first; I'm not agreeing to anything without first knowing the terms."

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, here's my thought. It seems when I'm around you, I act, like you said, really normal. But, in contrast to that, when I'm around all the weird modeling managers and Hideaki, I'm beginning to act more and more like a girl."

"Dobe," Sasuke groaned. "I don't want to spend anymore time around you than I have to."

"Ehhh?" Naruko frowned in frustration. "Teme, come on. Please, just for a little bit until I can get enough money from the modeling to drop the act. It won't take long; with the way I'm selling it, I'll get rich quick."

Sasuke silently watched Naruko for a long moment before letting out a deep sigh. "And what will I get out of this arrangement?"

Naruko scowled. "Well what do you want?"

Sasuke looked away from Naruko. "Hn."

Naruko looked at Sasuke mockingly. "Yes, because I know what that 'hn' meant. Thanks for being so descriptive, bastard." When Sasuke didn't reply, Naruko groaned. "I don't know, Sasuke. You'll have a hot girlfriend, you'll get into VIP parties, and I can introduce you to big, important people with tons of connections. Take your pick."

Sasuke quietly stared at Naruko before saying, "I don't think you look hot like that, though." He smirked when Naruko gaped at him. "It's my belief that younger men, like me, who, in particular, are ninjas, prefer a girl to not be so made up. I know those old men tell you to wear lots of make up, but that's only because they probably aren't able to see you clearly with their poor eyesight."

Naruko gaped wordlessly at Sasuke. But he wasn't done.

"And your hair," he said slowly. "I don't like it. It's too long. You need to cut it shorter. Shoulder length, perhaps."

"What?!" Naruko exclaimed, her blue eyes ablaze with fury. "My hair makes me more girlish, teme!"

"Exactly," Sasuke said coolly. "You don't want to be 'girly', right? Well I'm helping you. And cutting your hair would be a very wise choice." Looking Naruko up and down, he continued. "And your chest is far too big."

"Excuse me?" Naruko screeched, livid. "Who the hell are you to tell me what size my boobs should be?"

"Your boyfriend," Sasuke said easily. When Naruko hesitated, he gave her a proud smirk.

"God, teme, you're such an asshole." Naruko groaned, putting her face in her hands.

"Do you want my help or not?" Sasuke asked, furrowing his brows. "I'm considering changing my mind, you know, so I'd advise you to take me up on my offer before I decide you're not worth it."

"Yes, alright," Naruko growled. "I'm interested, and you know it. But what are you going to do about your teammates, teme? You can't just vanish without a word."

"I know that, dobe," Sasuke sighed. "I'm going to tell them I have a lead on the nine-tailed vessel, and that I want to take it on as a solo mission. No one will question me."

Naruko felt her blood run cold when Sasuke said this. She had completely forgotten that Sasuke was part of Akatsuki until he had mentioned that; she was far too caught up with her brilliant plan.

"Sasuke," Naruko whispered with downcast eyes. "Can I trust you?" She looked up at him, affectionate blue meeting bitter black for the first time in what seemed like many years.

Sasuke looked at Naruko for a long moment before saying in a low voice, "as of now, yes, you can trust me."

Naruko nodded. That was all she needed to hear from him.

"Now that we've settled that, we've got to go and find Hideaki; he's probably drowning in his tears as we speak," Naruko joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sasuke nodded, brushing past Naruko and walking out into the crowded room once again. "I'm going to go and inform my team of what they need to know. I'll meet you at the bar soon."

Naruko nodded and watched silently as the raven-haired mystery disappeared amongst the many faces that crowded the dance floor. And reluctantly, to herself, she had to admit: she had really missed him.


End file.
